


Wilting During Fall

by kenmaskittysocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Gaslighting, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hanahaki Disease, Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, M/M, Relationship Problems, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Trust Issues, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmaskittysocks/pseuds/kenmaskittysocks
Summary: Sugawara Koushi has a secret, and he's not sure how long he can keep his act together in front of his boyfriend, Daichi Sawamura. Even seemingly a perfect 'parent' has problems too, and everything is falling apart for Sugawara. Daichi, however? He's seemingly oblivious, which is the problem.He refuses to accept it. He can't leave Daichi alone. They're fated to be together.Even the most pretty flowers have to wilt.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 3





	Wilting During Fall

On that day, three months earlier, Koushi Sugawara's life had changed forever. The love of his life, Sawamura Daichi had finally asked him out, and his chest had tightened when he had accepted the promise ring, symbolising that they now had an almost unbreakable bond. Daichi, being the cute dork he was, had even printed out a set of marriage vows to symbolise the start of their relationship. Corny, right? 

"Till death do us part!" 

Laughter bubbled up in Sugawara's throat, and he blushed as he recalled those fond memories. He couldn't bother Daichi with his 'Hanahaki' or whatever it was called. It probably wasn't even that serious. Closing the bathroom door with a small grin on his face, he walked downstairs, to where his boyfriend was sitting on the couch in the living room with the most adorable concentrated expression directed to his phone. Thoughts of dread at the bloodied flower he had coughed up into the sink completely wiped from his mind as he plopped onto the couch, slinging an arm around Daichi. "Whatcha doing?" He grinned, nuzzling into Daichi's neck. Daichi smiled, leaning backwards as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Nothing much. Just setting the team's schedules up." Sugawara pouted, headbutting him. "I'm not trying to be the needy boyfriend here, but you haven't spent time with me in AGES! You've been planning stuff for the team and going out with your junior high friends so much, I feel like I don't even exist to you anymore!" A jab of pain coursed through Sugawara's chest, and he winced. He felt a petal in his mouth. Daichi, seemingly clueless as always sighed, ruffling Sugawara's hair. "Alright cutie, I guess I'll have to take you somewhere special today, won't I?" The silver-haired boy smiled happily. "How about we go to that corn dog place you love? You're always bugging me to take you there." Daichi suggested. 

Sugawara cocked his head. "Why would I be bugging you to take me to a corn dog place? I haven't mentioned anything about one recently!" Daichi shook his head, his expression morphing to a look of panic and then a steely glare. "You did! Did you change your mind again? You're so fickle!" Sugawara winced again, the jabbing in his chest getting more piercing. Maybe this Hanahaki thing made you lose your memory. He didn't want to anger Daichi, especially after they'd been separated for so long. "Oh! Yeah, corn dogs! Let's go!" He carefully arranged a grin on his face, grabbing Daichi's hand. 

He'd forgotten this side of Daichi. The part that appeared after the first month of the relationship. Sugawara knew Daichi loved him, but sometimes he was just like a walking time bomb. The minute Sugawara said something wrong, it would trigger a long argument, and Daichi would leave for days, not returning Sugawara's calls or texts. 

That's right, he remembered why they'd been separated for so long this time. Daichi had started an argument about the way Sugawara dressed, claiming that he'd never worn the bandana Daichi'd gotten him. 

Honestly, sometimes Sugawara hated Daichi. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed (3


End file.
